A note, for Raven?
by Crow of the black flame
Summary: Raven has a mysterious secret admirer, but who? RavenRobin fic. flames are welcome, this is my first fic. P.S.- I screwed up he name for the title name for the first chapte, sorry!
1. The note

A Raven's Cry, a Robin's answer By: Irish Elemental  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and, un fortunately, never will, but I will make my own cartoon! I swear! Raven: A fanfic where Robin and me get together!? Irish (me): Yep! It will great! Even though this is my first fanfic! :) Beastboy: What! I'm the one whose suppose to get Raven! Irish: I'm giving you Starfire BB: ALRIGHT! Cyborg: What about me? Starfire: Beastboy? As you say on earth, 'No way in hell is that gonna happen!' Irish: Cyborg, you're gonna help everyone get together, and I'll give you some girl Cy: SCORE! Irish: And Star, TO BAD!!!!!!!! (evil laugh) BBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! Star: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Raven's emotions  
  
The Titans had just busted the HIVE on a major bank job; it had been a dirty fight. Jinx had thrown them all in a dumpster, Mammoth had knocked them into a construction zone, and Gizmo had sprayed a liquid goo on them. Everyone had gone to their rooms to shower, well Cyborg went to a car wash.  
  
Raven's POV-  
We had just beaten the HIVE, again, and I went to my room to shower, it was as I left it. My new computer by my bed, Cyborg had made me one since he blew the fuses that went ONLY to me room, and set my old computer on fire. My bookshelf of the latest dark art techniques in the right hand corner, my insects burning, and my black flame candles flickering, but there was a note on my bed. I picked it up and read it  
  
Dear Raven  
  
Please meet me on the rooftop at 7:00 pm tonight  
  
'Clever, he typed the letter' I thought, I looked at my clock, it was 6:25 pm, I decided to go. I got showered and changed into casual cloths, some baggy pants, sneakers, and a shirt that showed my stomach, I wouldn't normally go out like this unless I was going to a LP concert, or something, but what choice did I have? This is the 5th time that bitch Jinx destroyed my outfit.  
  
I left for the roof, but when I got there I saw Starfire!? "What the hell? Starfire, I'm not a lesbo." I said with all harshness intended, she had already knocked down my door while I hand no cloths on in front of Robin! "Whatever do you mean? I just saw this note addressed to you from someone, it is quiet beautiful, what's a l-e-sb-b-o?" asked Star. "Give me that," I said as I snatched the note from Starfire "Oh, and a lesbo is a girl who has love interests in other girls," I said. The note was written it had said he had heard Star coming so he told me to meet me in the basement. So I went down to the basement leaving a confused Starfire. 


	2. More notes, more surprises

Chapter 2- I know who you are.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, and never will.  
  
No POV  
  
Raven had reached the basement and, yet to no surprise, found another note, it read:  
  
Dear Raven-  
You are my precise black diamond  
You are all that is dear  
You are my Raven  
Forevermore  
Signed:  
X P.S.- Meet me tomorrow in the guestroom on the 2nd floor  
  
"Hm, sounds like Robin, that X gives him away, but I didn't know he liked Poe. He is kind of cute' she thought, 'the poem was beautiful, and charming, but the guestroom? That's kind of weird, I'll meditate on it.' So Raven went to her room.  
  
The room was just how she left it, she sat yoga style and started to chant "Arithos, Meantrion, Zynthos." KNOCK, KNOCK. Raven fell flat on her butt. She opened the door, but found a dozen black roses, and on the card it said 'Black Roses for my black diamond.' 'I've always liked black roses, Robin is really a romantics' she thought. She levitated a glass with water to her and put the roses in it. 'I'm beat, I think I'll go to bed' Raven put on a nature CD and put it on track 3, Light rain on a glass house. 'Robin is cute.' she thought. Next Day  
Raven got up and got dressed in the same cloths, and went down stares. She heard BB and Cy battle on PS2. Beastboy and Cyborg stared at Raven's great figure, and curves. 'Retards' she thought as she pour ice cold water over both their heads with her powers. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" they screamed in unison. "Perverts" she said in her monotone voice, she walked to the counter, it was her turn to cook, she used her powers to prepare a nice breakfast for the others, but Herbal Tea for herself. "Hey, Raven, what's on the menu?" asked BB. "Tofu bacon for you, pancakes and sausage for Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin, and Hearable Tea for me, and maybe I'll have a pancake or two." She said, Cy and BB started drooling, just then Star and Robin came down. "Raven, when will the ceremony of breakfast begin?" Star asked, "Now" she said, and with lightning speed, the food was on the table. Robin sat next to Raven, Cyborg and Star sat together, with BB on the other hand side of Star. Raven served everyone at the table, but when she came to Robin he asked "Um, Raven? Can I just have some tea?" "Sure" she poured him tea.  
  
'He's just trying to get on my good side' Raven thought, 'Hm, Robin, the little fruit wonder, isn't so fruity at all, he does like Raven.' thought Cy, he had decided to talk to Robin after breakfast. "Hey Star, there's this new um, movie out, Bruce Almighty, would you like to go see it with me,.alone.just us" BB said nervously after breakfast, "Yes Beastboy, I would be delighted to see it with you!" Star replied.  
  
Robin and Cyborg were washing dishes. "Hey, Robin, I know who you like." Implied Cy "What do you, um mean Cy?" asked Robin, kind of blushing. (in singing voice) "I know a song that gets on Robin's nerves, on Robin's nerves" sang Cy, "Alright, I do like her, now keep it down!" Robin said. "So why don't you ask her out?" "I'm leaving her notes to meet me places, but someone always comes, or I, uh.chicken out" now Robin was rosy red. "I'm meeting her in the guestroom on the 2nd floor today" he said "Alright, I'll make sure no one comes in, and anyway, BB and Star left for the movies." Cyborg said. "Thanks Cy" Cy and Robin Hi-5ed each other. At the Guestroom  
Raven was right in front of the door, with Cyborg around the corner so when she went in, he'd be able to secure the area. She opened the dorr to find.  
  
CLIFFHANGER! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raven+Robin: NO! BB+Star: NO! Cyborg: SHUT UP! Irish(me): BWHAHAHAHHAHA! 


	3. I knew it was you

Chapter 3: I knew it was you  
Robin: Will I finally kiss Raven!? :)  
Irish: Maybe  
Raven: WHAT!? I WILL KILL YOU IF WE DON'T KISS!  
Cyborg: When do I get a girl?  
Irish: Don't kill me Raven! And Cy, this chapter or the next  
Cy (charging his sonic cannon): It better be this one  
Irish: I have an eraser you cartoon  
Cy: I'm SO SORRY! DON'T ERASE ME! Wait! How come you don't threaten Raven?  
Irish: Because she's drawn in pen  
Cy: CRAP!  
Irish: Prplpenguin56, thanks for the review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I will, when I buy them off e-bay! BBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Raven entered the room it was all black, even the furniture, 'Nice touch' she thought. "Um, hi Raven" someone said behind her, Raven spun around to see no other than Robin. Robin's POV She spun around when I said hi, and I looked into those violet eyes, so beautiful, so majestic, I could look into them forever. "I knew it was you," she said, "But how? I inquired, she replied " Cyborg obviously doesn't like me since he's outside guarding the room, and he never shows signs, BB likes Star because he asked advice from me to help him ask her out, Star isn't lesbo, hopefully, and you show signs, and no guy is smart enough to type letters except you." "Uh, thank you?" I said, was that a compliment? Oh, well. "Raven, I really like you, a lot, I mean, you sarcastic remarks are funny, your cool, you actually listen to my plans, and not make idiotic suggestions, like Beastboy, and your great looking. Raven, I love you." I finished I had finally told her! What a relief Raven's POV Wow that was kind of, unexpected, I know he liked me, but, I mean, not many guys think I'm good looking, but what the hell? "Robin, I love-" I was cut short by Robin's kiss and the lamps exploded. He's kisses were passionate and tasted like honey. Robin's POV Raven tasted like sweet honey, no spices, no , hell she tasted like so many things, except blue fuzzy food, I'm glad that's gone. Cyborg POV Dang! Homeboy gettin' his grove on! I can hear moanin' for Christ's sake! Oh crap! Here come RR and Star. "Uh, heh BB, Satr wat up?" I asked, "Hey Cy, could you guard this room for me and Star, I'm about to get funky!" he whispered to me. (A/N: No sick thoughts people!:)) "Uh, why don't you use another room?" I asked, he said "I like this one better, and my room is a mess, a Star is still getting Star's remolded after that goo Gizmo sprayed on us." "No" I said firmly, I gave Robin my word I wouldn't let anyone in, but BB had turned into a Rhino and busted through me. No POV Robin and Raven were still making out, have the stuff, except the couch they were on, was exploding because of Raven, but neither of them cared. "WHAT THE HELL!?" BB yelled, Raven and Robin stopped kissing and looked up (A/N: Just because they're lying down on a couch doesn't mean they're having sex!) "Uh, what are you two doing here? Cy, I thought you were guarding the door?" Robin inquired, Cy replied "BB busted trough as a Rhino, AGAIN!" Raven was totally pissed, "Get out before I kill you here, I'm in the middle of something" she said. "Um, Raven? Why are you and Robin trying to eat each other up?" Starfire asked 'What a dumbass' Raven thought, just then Raven and Robin got up. "Wanna go to your room or mine?" asked Robin as if nothing had happened, Raven replied "Mine, I have incense burning, and everything has charms on them so nothing blows up." "Nice" said Robin. So they went to Ravens room, BB and Star kicked Cy out of the guestroom so they can use it, and Cyborg went to his 'baby.' (A/N: Think CAR :)) Raven's room, the next day  
After Raven and robin made-out, Robin decided to crash in Raven's room.(A/N: No sick thought people, just sleep, not sex!) Robin woke up first, with Raven cuddled in his arms, 'She's so heavenly, even if she's part demon' Robin thought, then he had an idea, he got out of bed and went downstairs, after maybe half an hour, he finally came up, with a tray in his hand. He set it down on the night stand, and shook Raven gently, "Hey my sleepy Raven, I brought you breakfast" he whispered, "Can this sleepy Raven sleep a little- wait what's that amazing smell?" she inquired, she shot up and saw an amazing breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hearable tea, for her, that was nice. "Its breakfast, you want it in bed?" asked Robin, but he didn't need an answer, because a table for two came out of her closet and unfolded and she put the food on the table. "Nifty" he said, "Well, what am I supposed to eat on when I eat up here?" she said. So they ate in peace and quit while her nature CD played track 3, her favorite, and then they went down stares.  
  
After they got down stares they watch a home movie, it was where they where in the park and the other Titans played football, well, Star just watched, and Robin and Raven where in a deep conversation, and a friend of Ravens, Isis, directed it. After the movie ended it was 4:00 pm and Cyborg came down. "Hey love birds, there's this Rave tonight and Linkin Park is performing, it starts a 8:00, me Star and BB are going to a club, but you two like that kind of 'music,' so, I thought you two would go, I have a nice Mitsubishi Evolution 13 outside for you two, personally designed by me, so don't crash it Robin!" said Cyborg. He then left us with instructions of where it was and we decided to go.  
  
Hey! Hoped you like it! Please review, and hi Prplpenguin56! Starfire: Why me?  
BB:I get to make out with Star!!!!!!!!:)  
Cy: I better get a girl in the next chapter  
Irish: You will  
  
Bye 


End file.
